Seducing the Enchantress
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /AU/OneShot/003009/ He left her behind... He was the one who did this, made her become this. She was angry, and deep inside, hurt. And to pay the price of abandoning her, innocent men were dying...


Disclaimer: Wicked doesn't own anything, except for her laptop and her cat. But the cat still thinks that it owns her... Hmm....  
  
Seducing the Enchantress  
  
One-Shot: Sweetened Poison  
  
Author's Note:  
Ack! The title isn't bolded! And the author note title thing isn't either! Eek! I'm not used to this! AHHH! I promise to edit as soon as I get back to my old computer! Please bear with me for now!

Teehee. This is my birthday gift to myself. I'm too concieted to be left to live! grin For those of you who want to be nice to me, my birthday is June 28, next Monday, and I'll be turning... 14!!! Yay! I'll no longer have to be a just-turned-teen! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Yes, this is a one-shot, not a full blown story. It may be chipped, it may leave you hanging, but it will still be a one-shot. I will not continue, understand? If you wish to continue the story yourself, please inform me first. Those who do not will be reported. No second warnings.  
Enjoy...!

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )   
  
The enchantress smiles as she sees her prey...  
How she loves his drooping eyes and clouded thoughts, for these are the elements that will make her the queen of them.... The death of them.  
She beckons him closer, her tropic-sea colored eyes glinting with fire and secret, her golden hair flashing. She smiles sweetly.  
Sweet poison, that is what she is.  
Dangerous and wonderful... The deadliest of combinations, like a pretty snake.  
She strikes, long, perfectly manicured nails lightly scratching his cheek, making him flush. She croons in his ear... whispering, casting her spell on him.  
It is only a matter of time before he falls into her siren spell, that mythical enchantment.  
Glittering are her eyes, the ones that want kill, to hurt. But first...  
Pink lips part as she plants kisses on his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. Her hands caresses his back, making him moan.  
She walks away, finished with her teasing. "Come," her lips read. "Come and join me."  
He can't help it; he's hypnotized to her.  
Flowing into the darkness, he will never return, for he is joining death herself.  
His death.  
  
Next night, different bar, same nightmare.  
A young man siting at the bar, drinking his beer with alert eyes, as if waiting for someone.  
She appears, as always, like mist, from nowhere, surprising. She does not approach him, instead watches him from the corner of her eye.  
He is wise; he feigns drunkenness so she comes closer; he feels her eyes on him now.  
Why is he trying to attract the goddess of the dead? Was he searching for the souls of those who she had taken?  
Eyes follow her as she makes way across the dance floor, the heavy beat causing his drink to spill.  
And she begins her dance. Whether it is a part of her spell or the spell itself, no one knows. But just the same, it ensnares him in her web of bliss, lust, pain, death.  
Her body moves, flows with the music, weaving a story with her very being.  
He is entranced, like anyone else who watches the witch move. He cannot tear his eyes from the swirling of her hair, the twirls of her dress, red like the blood she spills.  
It all goes back to why? Why is he searching for something the most people would do anything than face: death?  
Is it because he is like her too? Lonely, pain of others being their only release? Is that it?  
Yes, oh yes... For like those ancient wise men have said, misery loves company. What a better way than to cause hurt on others who have committed crimes, crimes that might not hurt them as much as it would their spouse, or even their children?  
Adultery... One of those horrible sins. It comes so fast, leaves so slowly. Consequences come harsher than the actual crime.  
He was one of those misery-lovers. He was tired of doing what they told him to, to be a good boy. He wanted to be bad, to see the red, red blood of someone else on his fingers. No. No, he didn't. It was the alcohol that was forcing him to think this way. He shook his head, trying to keep sober, trying to keep from falling into her spell.  
She looks him straight in the eye, trying to bewitch him into a state of dreamy consciousness, but he is too smart to know to do that.  
All the same, he smiles back, an unruly grin of a young boy expecting a treat after making a mess of cookies he made for you. He mouths one single word: Come.  
This time, it is she who is enchanted. She moves close to him; he is exhilarated with a victorious feeling, for she is coming, coming closer, gliding into his net.  
"Hello... sir..." she almost drawls it out, as if expecting him to recognize her.  
"Recognize me, Juu? I've been looking for you..." His voice is low and husky, from the alcohol he did not know.  
"Really?" She arches a delicate brow. "I can't seem to place you, Monsieur. Were you here before?"  
He smiles again, a smirk, really, then moves away, ignoring her question. "Follow me."  
Like a hypnotic, she follows him without a word, without questioning anything, not even thinking about death, or a kill. How did she let herself fall into him so easily?  
How could she have forgotten her past, her occupation... occupation as a murderess? Did she not remember the very fact that she would be killed if she was found out.  
No... Instead, she walks towards him, walks with him, smiling at him like she never knew what corruption was. What was it that made her feel that way? This sudden attraction?  
Is it true that she knew him? Knew him from somewhere else? Somewhere different?  
His face did not clear any pictures in her mind, but his eyes... There was something about his brown eyes, shining red, that clicked. So how come she couldn't remember why?  
She wanted to know... "Where did you come from...?" she whispered breezily. "No... Where did you go...?"  
"From the darkness... Into the light... Why didn't you come with me?"  
That is when it clicked. She remembered everything about him. Everything.  
But mostly his betrayal.  
"I couldn't. I was too attached. Why did you leave me like that?"  
"I would have died if I stayed any longer. You know that."  
She remained silent, knowing it was the truth. Everything about him was real, was true. Who was she to ever believe that he was different?  
He continued, watching her, head down in remembrance. "I want you out of here. We can move away, where we can start over. No one will ever know. We can do this, Juu."  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice broke slightly.  
"Because I still love you."  
She pushed him away, glaring at him through her tears. "No, you don't. You shouldn't. I'm a murderer! You can't love a killer!"  
"You aren't a killer, Francoise. Don't kid yourself. You're a dancer whose in a show she isn't meant for."  
She turned suddenly. "I'm not going with you. You... You're just trying to trick me, just trying to betray me again, but I'm not going to fall for your pretty words anymore. Leave me alone!" Pushing him to the side, she tried to walk away.  
He grabbed her arm, and whipped her around to face him. Without a second though, he leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, with all the passion she ever had for killing.  
Struggling, she tried to push him away, like she had before, but he held on, pouring all his feelings of love for her into her, the electricity between their two bodies blinding her against anything rational... And she kissed him back. She kissed him with all abandon, not caring if she was killed on the spot. She kissed him with all her heart, praying that the moment would last forever. She kissed him with all her soul... forgot everything that had happened for the last two years... And remembered everything before.  
How they had both been spies for a man under the codename of Black Skull. How they had fallen in love no matter the settings, no matter the blood that spilled around them. It was a fairy tale kind of love that kept either of them from seeing.  
That is, until his foster father, a priest, was killed. Burned to death inside his very church. The death was cruel and had the priest suffering, cooked to death like a live, scuttling crab being steamed to his end.  
That was when he had decided to leave. He couldn't do it any longer, and could finally see what was going on in front of him, maturing in those simple hours. She, however, was already too far in. She was too afraid to leave, afraid that her past assignments would come and kill her. She was a weak-minded fool...  
It was another two years later, when she saw a child named Pan killed in front of her, trying to protect another spy nicknamed Artemis, that she finally decided to leave.  
So bitter was her heart. It became an addiction when she killed, sometimes for money, sometimes for the plain action, but it... It kept her from seeing, kept her from remembering.  
The tears she had saved from all those years welled up into her eyes and then rolled down her face in a heavy rainstorm of sorrow.  
She turned her head, not looking into his burning eyes, and just...  
Let her heart out so she was no longer an immortal against everything that expressed life, and just cried.  
His arms wound their way around her shaking form and just held on to her. Just held her and never thinking about the future or the past but rather just them.  
"Francoise... I love you. I don't care what happened then, or whenever. I don't care. I only care about you. And I want you to be happy. To just be... Yourself. Let yourself free... We can get away from here. We can be together again. And we'll never have to ever worry about anything again."  
Yes... She would get away from here, never be the killer she had turned into again, and just be a regular woman in love with a man who saved her from her very condemning.  
"Joe Shimamura, you're a horrible person for leaving me that first time... but I'm glad you came back for me."  
She looked down to her hands and pressed them against his chest, curling into his embrace, and said words she hadn't spoken for years.  
"I love you, and I want to thank you. Thank you so much..."  
He looked to her with his eyes so sincere, and whispered the ideal that would stay in her mind forever. "It doesn't matter what happened before. It matters what will happen in the future... And that future is ours for the planning. We'll be together forever"  
The future was hers.  
She would never to be an enchantress ever again.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

There it is! The completed one-shot! I didn't like the very end, but I guess a good writer isn't ever satisfied with his or her writing, are they? Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and I promise updates and new one-shots and short stories soon! 


End file.
